Generally, in existing display technologies, each pixel is divided into three sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel) or four sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel), and in each direction of a display there should be sub-pixels of three primary colors (red, green and blue) with the numbers of the sub-pixels of respective primary colors being equal to each other. During display individual sub-pixels emit light rays of different colors that are mixed to produce light of any color as required.
However, as increasingly high picture quality is required by consumers, there is a need for a display technology that can reduce color fringing.